una navidad especial
by blaisemione
Summary: durante la noche de navidad Harry se desmaya y recuerda momentos muy especiales vividos con su mejor amiga


_**Una navidad especial:**_

Probablemente las cosas no habían cambiado tanto a pesar de los años, a pesar de haber derrotado a Voldemort hacía apenas un año, el trió de oro decidió volver a Hogwarts para continuar los estudios con un año de atraso. Y así muchas familias que se atrevieron y enviaron a sus hijos de nuevo al castillo, ahora la gran fortaleza había vuelto a ser un espacio para la formación de los futuros magos y brujas del futuro, el lugar agradable que siempre había sido.

-¿en qué tanto piensas?-

-Hermione no sabía que estabas aquí-

-te estaba buscando, Ron nos está esperando fuera para ir a cenar-

El muchacho dejó salir un suspiro cansado y se levantó de su cómodo lugar junto al fuego de la chimenea de su sala común.

-creo que es mejor que te quedes sentado Harry, yo te traeré algo de comer-dijo repentinamente su amiga con su expresión de preocupación plasmada en la cara

-estoy bi…-

Pero no pudo terminar ya que sus sentidos comenzaron a fallarle, la visión se le nubló y tambaleó un momento antes de caer inconsciente al frío suelo de piedra. Lo último que logró escuchar fue una hermosa voz gritando su nombre desde un lugar muy muy lejano. (N/a: no, no repetí el "muy" :3)

#**/#**/

-sí, creo…creo que si, Hermione me…me gusta-confesó con las orejas rojas cierto pelirrojo de ojos azules recostado en su cama

-entonces ¿Qué harás?-pregunto su mejor amigo

-lo lógico, le pediré una cita-se volteó en la cama-tu… ¿podrías ayudarme?-

-voy a intentarlo amigo, pero no te prometo nada-

-¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Crees que no aceptará?- dijo con abriendo mucho los ojos

-no lo sé, ya veremos-

-gracias amigo-esbozó una infantil sonrisa

Los días pasaron con celeridad y los tres amigos continuaron con sus vidas, cada uno metido en sus asuntos. Ron intentando conquistar a Hermione que parecía no notar su esfuerzo, y Harry que cada día se sentía más enfermo al ver aquellas patéticas escenas.

Si algo ya había dejado claro Hermione, es que Ron no era precisamente su caballero de brillante armadura, porque si fuese así al menos se daría cuenta de la enorme parafernalia que estaba montando su amigo en plena biblioteca ese día en especial, lo había seguido para comprobar que todo fuera en perfecto orden.

Sería mejor que hablara con Ron cuanto antes para que dejara de hacer el ridículo, como lo estaba haciendo ahora

-las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules y tus ojos de miel-dijo lo mas seductor que pudo el pecoso

-Ron eso es muy dulce pero….jajaja…la poesía no es lo tuyo-soltó una risita contenida-y dime ¿a quién piensas dedicarle eso?-dijo con una sonrisa picarona

El chico se quedó sin palabras, pero reaccionó a tiempo para colorearse al máximo y pegar contra una estantería a su sorprendida mejor amiga

-¡Ronald Weasley suéltame de inme…!-no pudo terminar porque los labios de su captor atraparon los suyos en un inocente beso

Una vez se separaron Ron estaba tan rojo que se confundiría perfectamente con un tomate, claro que el tomate no tenía cabello rojizo ni tampoco besaba a su mejor amiga de improviso. La cual estaba completamente petrificada, como si le hubiesen lanzado un _petrificus totalus_, sin hablar de su expresión que parecía ser la de alguien a quien descubren en la ducha.

-¡t-t-te tengo que irme!-y sin más el pelirrojo desapareció como una flecha por el pasillo dejando a una muy confundida Hermione

-Hermione-

La aludida dio un saltito nervioso

-¡Harry! ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?-

-sí y debes calmarte-

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme con lo que acaba de pasar?...estoy preocupada-

No pudo dejar de notar que sus brillantes ojos miel se habían instalado en la puerta de roble de la biblioteca y un malestar estomacal le sobrevino de repente.

Pero si hasta unos segundos estaba en perfectas condiciones… ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿El burrito que Dobby le había dado para matar el hambre esa tarde?...eso debía ser, porque no había otra explicación para ese repentino "mounstro" que había surgido en sus entrañas al presenciar la escena.

Observó a la castaña y vio que esta estaba tomando su mejilla y llamándolo, notó que el calor que emanaba su mano era uno que se diferenciaba mucho al que alguna vez había recibido de Ginny dos años atrás. Definitivamente era un calor suave y que llenaba todos los sentidos…y su aroma a canela… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de ese olor tan exquisito que emanaba su piel? No se contuvo y retuvo la mano que ella tenía en su mejilla, la acarició con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo esa textura tan suave como la seda.

-Harry…-

-tienes la piel más suave que he tocado…y ese olor…-

-Harry…nadie nunca había notado el aroma de mi perfume…me siento muy alagada-dijo mientras los colores se le subían al rostro

**-**no son halagos, ahora entiendo porque Ron está loco por ti…con lo hermosa que te has vuelto-

-q-que no es para ta-tanto, no soy tan bella como Parvati, Cho o Ginny -tartamudeó

-tú eres más hermosa que todas ellas juntas, tú eres _mi _Hermione-

-oh Harry…no le digas a Ron pero…tu eres al que más quiero-

Sin previo aviso el chico la estrechó entre sus brazos y metió la cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, y lo besó suavemente, haciendo temblar a su víctima.

-Harry…d-debo irme, Ginny me ha pedido que la ayude en una tarea, n-nos vemos-dijo tímidamente y salió casi corriendo de la biblioteca

Mientras que un extasiado Harry se debatía entre seguirla, o mantenerse en esa posición oliendo la estela perfumada que había dejado atrás _su_ Hermione

#**/#**/

Uno a la vez, lentamente abrió sus centelleantes ojos verdes y lo primero que vio, fue la cara de felicidad que portaba la castaña

-gracias a Merlín que estás bien, me tenías muy preocupada… ¡Señora Pomfrey ya despertó!-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la enfermera que en ese momento se encontraba ordenando unas pociones, corrió en dirección a la camilla del elegido.

-¡muchacho! me tenías muy preocupada-lo reprendió una vez estuvo junto a él y Hermione

La mujer sacó de su delantal un frasco de color verde oscuro con una poción misteriosa, le dijo que se la bebiera pero con lo reacio que se mostraba, terminó por pedirle a la ojimiel que lo hiciera entrar en razón mientras ella atendía a otros pacientes. Seguidamente dejó en manos de la chica la extraña sustancia y se marchó donde un pequeño que se quejaba en la última cama.

-Harry, tienes que tomártela-

Intentó sonar lo más severa que pudo considerando que era Harry a quien se dirigía, por desgracia sus esfuerzos no dieron mucho resultado debido a que sin proponérselo, había fruncido graciosamente el seño, además de casi aventarle el dichoso frasco en la cara al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-quieres matarme… ¿con una frasco? porque si es así entonces te digo que no creo que lo logres- y rió de su propia broma haciendo enfurecer a ala leona

-¡Harry James Potter! ¡tómate tu poción inmediatamente!-

-si tú me lo dices lo haré en menos de lo que terminas de decir "caldero"-

Tomó el pequeño frasco y se bebió el contenido de un solo trago, casi inmediatamente sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar, pero tan pronto como vinieron se fueron. En su lugar le sobrevinieron una serie se convulsiones involuntarias, su cuerpo se retorcía sin que pudiera hacer nada al respecto y se estaba asustando, por lo que intentó por algún medio que Hermione llamara a la enfermera

Hermione captó el mensaje y corrió a buscar a la enfermera, cuando volvió con ella Harry ya no se convulsionaba pero estaba sentado en su cama y con las manos sobre el pecho, respiraba agitadamente y con dificultad.

-seguro ha de haber sido una reacción alérgica, Señor Potter recueste por favor-

La mujer revisó sus signos vitales a lo muggle

-está bien, pero me aseguraré de suplir esa diminuta deficiencia con el sistema respiratorio, Señorita Granger-

-¿si? ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-¿podría darle respiración boca-a-boca?-ante la mueca que vio en su joven rostro agregó-serán unos segundos, es solo para comprobar que esos jadeos no son el principio de nada grave-

La bruja accedió y colorada como el cabello de Ron, se acercó con lentitud hacia la cara de su amigo que no estaba menos sorprendido que ella misma.

Cuando sintió los tersos labios de su amiga contra los suyos y el aire que exhalaba dentro de su boca, no se contuvo y la atrajo hacia él a la vez que su brazo derecho se deslizaba por su pequeña cintura. Ella no dio señales de incomodidad pero una vez que se separaron vio que ella seguía colorada mientras que sus jadeos cesaron al instante.

La enfermera que había presenciado todo, contuvo una risita y en tono divertido pronunció:

-creo que estaba bien después de todo, por cierto su desmayo Señor Potter fue a causa de fatiga, dígame ¿durante el día ha comido apropiadamente?-

-bueno me salte el almuerzo para hacer unas tareas-

-ahí lo tiene, lo que le di fue una especie de suero alimenticio pero creo que es usted alérgico a esa poción en especial, así que la Señorita Granger supervisará que su alimentación cumpla los regímenes nutricionales ¿no es así Señorita Granger?-

-si-afirmó con efusividad

Una vez que pudo irse, Hermione insistió en acompañarlo hasta su habitación argumentando que aún estaba muy débil, pero al entrar a la sala común el la detuvo y le pidió que se sentaran

-ha sido una navidad agitada-dijo la bruja

-¿sabes? Mientras estaba inconsciente recordé aquella vez en la biblioteca-la aludida comprendió

-¿entonces es eso para lo que me trajiste aquí?-

-nunca me había dado cuenta de las valiosas cosas que siempre hacías por mí, y desde aquella vez quise decírtelo, decirte cuanto aprecio todos los detalles, las tareas con las que me ayudas, las cosas que compartimos desde pequeños…todo eso es lo que me ha llevado a quererte como lo hago-

-¿y qué hay de Ron?-

-el es mi mejor amigo pero tú eres…-le tomó la mano-…la persona más importante para mí, si algo te pasara me volvería loco Hermione ¿entiendes? Loco-

La ojimiel recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, comunicando con ese gesto mucho más de lo que hubiera podido con las ahora burda palabras.

El ojiverde sintió las cosquillas que siempre sentía cuando estaba cerca de Hermione, solo que ahora estas estaban concentradas en su mano y su hombro

-te equivocas por primera vez Hermione Granger-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-esta no ha sido una navidad agitada, esta ha sido una navidad muy especial para mí, porque por primera vez puedo tenerte tan cerca-

-para mí también –sonrió y lo hizo tan hermosamente que Harry no se resistió y la pegó contra sí

-yo también me equivoqué, las cosas si han cambiado después todo-murmuró para sí

-¿decías algo?-

-no, nada-

Y así, abrazados, ambos chicos se sumieron en el intrigante mundo de los sueños que solo se pueden tener luego de vivir situaciones especiales, navidades muy especiales.

FIN


End file.
